Damn For Red
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun merasa warna merah bukanlah warna kesukaannya lagi semenjak berbagai kejadian; wadah plastiknya tertukar dengan wadah plastik milik pangeran tampannnya, dan sialnya yang berisi video porno! - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1C


**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt A.7 : Plastik (Wadah)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Damn For Red** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Sadar dan menemukan dirinya sendiri terbaring di uks adalah suatu hal yang tidak diharapkan di hari pertamanya sekolah. Ia ingat tadi sebelum kesadarannya hilang, lututnya pegal dan tangannya mati rasa karena mengangkat tangan kesayangannya itu lurus ke atas selama dua jam. Jangan lupakan matahari yang bekerja sama dengan kakak kelas membuat kepalanya semakin pening dengan makian dan sengatan panas.

CKLEK

"Kau tak apa?"

Matanya yang terbuka menangkap seorang pria tampan mendekatkan dirinya pada yang terbaring. "Kau tak apa?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

"ah iya, aku baik." Baekhyun –seorang yang terbaring- menjawab sambil memalingkan mukanya. Ia malu.

Pria tampan itu berdeham sekali, "Sebelumnya, maafkanlah teman – temanku karena telah menghukum dan membuat pingsan dirimu."

"Ah itu.. iya, maafkan saya juga kak, saya memang membuat kesalahan."

Pintu tiba – tiba terbuka dan menampilkan seorang tinggi lain, hanyalah yang satu ini berambut blonde. "Chan, kembali ke ruang siswa." Ucapnya pada sosok 'Chan' dan menariknya keluar dari ruang uks.

Sebelum wajah tampannya hilang dari permukaan pintu, Baekhyun mendapat senyum manis dari Chan dan membuatnya berteriak dalam bantal.

.

.

.

.

"JADI, SIAPA YANG BELUM JELAS?!"

Semua anak masuk dalam keheningan dan tidak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki cantik bermata rusa –Luhan.

"Sa-saya kak, saya ba-baru datang tadi." Seorang pendek memecahkan keheningan dengan mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri bergetar di depan pintu masuk aula.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan.

"Baekhyun." Jawabnya yakin.

"YANG LENGKAP!"

"Byun Baekhyun, lahir 6 Mei, tinggal di Seoul, Mapo-gu, Donggyo-dong, 169-67. Adik dari Byun Baekbeom. Dan suka warna merah!" Ucapan Baekhyun mengalahkan kecepatan kereta Jepang. Semua yang di dalam aula tertawa akan kekonyolannya. Bahkan dirinya tersenyum meringis. Pasti kakak tersialnya –Baekbeom akan marah pada Baekhyun karena telah membongkar identitas sebagai adiknya.

BONG!

Gong di pukul dengan keras oleh pria tampan yang tadi tersenyum di uks.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol." Ucap lelaki blonde yang Baekhyun pikir ia adalah salah satu guru di sini, "Baekhyun, silahkan kembali berbaris."

"Akan kujelaskan ulang, lusa besok akan ada sesi motivasi. Di sesi itu, semua akan memperlihatkan barang pribadi yang berharga pada teman di dalam kelompok barisan kalian sekarang. Menghindari ada yang tertinggal di hari motivasi, maka besok kalian semua, -termasuk para senior- diminta untuk membawa barang tersebut untuk disimpan di kampus ini. dilarang membawa barang berukuran besar karena tidak ada ruang yang cukup di ruang siswa. Mengerti Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya lelaki blonde itu.

Semua mata melirik ke arahnya, membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Oke, Luhan, silahkan lanjutkan." Ujar si blonde dan pergi keluar aula.

"Baik, Kris Saem."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendudukan diri di kursi kantin, menunggu sahabat hitamnya datang dan membawa makanan mereka berdua.

BRUK

"Ini yang mulia." Ujar Kai meletakan nampan makanan milik lelaki di depannya dengan kasar.

"Hei rakyat jelata, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada raja! Itu perintah." Kata Chanyeol sembari menahan senyum.

Kai menggeram, "Aku tak sabar melihat dirimu kalah hari ini Park!"

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. Dirinya dan Kai sedang memainkan _three months challenges kawi-bawi-bo_ (gunting-batu-kertas, suit korea). Setiap minggu, mereka akan melakukan suit dan yang kalah harus menuruti apa kata yang menang. Dan ini merupakan minggu terakhir dari challenge ini, namun sahabat hitamnya sama sekali belum bisa mengalahkannya karena teori 'lelaki sejati selalu mengeluarkan batu' menempel erat di dahi hitamnya.

"Raja menerima tantanganmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

KAWI – BAWI – BO

Chanyeol mendapatkan dirinya mengeluarkan gunting.

Dan Kai tersenyum. "Lelaki sejati selalu mengeluarkan batu."

Sial. Chanyeol pikir Kai akan mengeluarkan hal lain selain batu setelah ia kalah berkali – kali.

"Baiklah, apa keinginanmu?"

"Bawa semua koleksi video pornomu untuk dikumpulkan besok."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pengumpulan barang sialan.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Sedari tadi ia mencoba lari dari barisan senior, namun sayang ia diharuskan menempati posisi depan di sebelah Luhan –sang ketua siswa di sekolah.

"Yeol, tolong bagikan wadah plastik ini ke hoobae barisan A sampai C, biar sisanya aku saja." Luhan berjalan santai sambil membawa plastik besar berisi wadah plastik warna – warninya.

"Sisamu adalah barisan D saja, sialan!" Chanyeol mengumpat melewati Luhan yang menyeringai manis.

Di barisan C, Baekhyun sudah membuat skenario manis untuknya dan pangeran tampan. Ia akan berpura – pura memegang punggung tangan Chanyeol dan meremasnya sembari menggigit bagian bawah bibir. Setidaknya itu yang ia baca di buku _Menarik Cinta Keluar dari Mulut Seseorang_ milik sang kakak.

Mengingat itu, Baekhyun jadi ingat saat malam kemarin ia hendak meminjam buku tersebut ke kamar kakak tercintanya, Byun Baekboem sudah siap dengan aura hitam menggelap di sekeliling tubuhnya. Lalu mulai mencubit tengkuk Baekhyun, yang merupakan kelemahan Baekhyun sedari dulu. Tengkuknya merupakan daerah yang sensitif akan sentuhan. Dan kakaknya melakukan pembalasan kejam atas _perbuatan membawa nama kakaknya di perkenalan sekolah_.

"Ini."

Suara yang ia kenal sebagai pangeran tampan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun tentang kakaknya. "Warna merah?" Baekhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya. Tangannya menyentuh punggung tangan Chanyeol.

"Ya, warna kesukaanmu kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan meremas punggung tangan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan meletakan wadah itu di tangan Baekhyun kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Baekhyun yang tadi berada di taman eden segera merasakan panasnya matahari dalam jarak dekat hatinya. "Apa aku terlalu agresif?" pertanyaan itu meluncur pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh satu orang yang menyeringai.

"Lihat saja nanti Byun."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ingin menangis. Itu adalah kaset video terakhir yang ia masukan ke dalam wadah plastik merah miliknya. Lalu ia menutupnya dengan kain yang sudah disediakan.

"Puas?"

Kai tertawa hebat.

"Ahahahaha, i-iya, aku puaaaasssss sekali! hahahahaha! Astaga aku tak bisa berhenti terta-wuahahaha" Kai masih setia dengan tawanya sembari memukul pinggiran meja.

Chanyeol berdecih. "Berhentilah tertawa, wajahmu seperti buah manggis, campuran hitam dan merah." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu keluar.

"YAK! TELINGA GAJAH! WARNA KULITKU MEMANG UNIK!" teriak Kai sambil berlari mengejar sahabatnya meninggalkan ruang siswa.

Setelah ruang siswa sepi, sesosok tinggi masuk dan menutup perlahan pintu. Berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan berbagai wadah plastik, kemudian mulai menukar barang yang ada di kedua wadah plastik merah.

Selesai dengan perbuatannya, sosok itu keluar meninggalkan ruang siswa dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan ambil wadah plastik kalian masing – masing yang sudah diberi nama! Ayo, ayo! Hitungan kelima harus sudah kembali ketempat! KECEPATAN DAN KECEKATAN ADALAH NOMOR SATU UNTUK SUKSES!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia baru saja ingin mengambil wadahnya, badannya sudah digeser kesana kemari oleh anak – anak lainnya.

"DAN LIMA! Siapa yang belum mendapatkan wadahnya?" tanya motivator dengan mata berapi merah menyala. Beberapa anak mengangkat tangannya, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Semua yang mengangkat tangan, maju ke depan dan bawa wadah plastik kalian!"

Sialan tubuh pendeknya. Sialan tubuh lemahnya. Dan sial – sial yang lainnya. Baekhyun mendesah pasrah akan nasibnya di depan. mengapa orientasi siswa Kyorin Highschool sesulit ini.

"Di mulai dari kau yang paling pendek!" ucapan si motivator yang membuat hampir semua orang tertawa. Baekhyun cemberut dan membuat beberapa memekik senang karena wajah Baekhyun yang manis.

"Buka dan tunjukan apa isi wadah plastikmu! Sifat terbuka terhadap sesama adalah nomor satu untuk kesuksesan!"

Baekhyun mendelik pada sang motivator. Tadi kecepatan dan kecekatan, sekarang keterbukaan yang menjadi nomor satu. Ia ragu apakah orang di hadapannya ini adalah seorang motivator terkenal dengan bayaran termahal yang bahkan menghitung saja tidak bisa.

Apakah motivator menyebalkan ini hanya mengenal angka satu?

"Kenapa diam saja? Ingat, patuh pada yang lebih tua adalah nomor satu untuk kesuksesan! Sekarang letakan di meja dan buka!"

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati dan membuka wadah plastik yang ditutupi kain tersebut dengan malas.

"Keluarkan dan tunjukan pada teman – temanmu!"

"KENAPA?" Baekhyun melotot dan melompat kaget.

Sang motivator tersenyum manis, "Karena keterbukaan terhadap sesama adalah nomor satu untuk kesuk-"

"PERSETAN DENGAN NOMOR SATU! INI BUKAN MILIKU!" tangannya mendorong wadah plastik merahnya hingga jatuh ke lantai dan isinya berhamburan keluar.

"ADIK BYUN BAEKBEOM MENGOLEKSI VIDEO PORNO! HAHAHA"

Sialan yang terakhir sebelum dirinya pingsan. Kakaknya pasti marah. Pasti.

.

.

.

.

Menemukan dirinya terbaring di ranjang uks –lagi. Baekhyun langsung terduduk dan beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Mau ke mana?"

Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara pangeran tampannya.

"Eum, aku hanya ingin ke wc. Ya ke wc, membuang isi kantung kemihku."

Oh demi mulutnya yang tak mau bekerja sama dengan otaknya yang cerdas untuk mencari alasan yang lebih manis di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdeham, "Oh. Tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu terlebih dulu. Kantung kemihmu belum membengkak, kan?" tanyanya dengan jahil.

Baekhyun merasa malu dan duduk kembali di ranjang tadi. Menundukan kepala adalah suatu hal yang diperlukannya sekarang. Melihat itu, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat.

"Jadi begini, Baekhyun-ssi." Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya, mencoba rileks, "Sebenarnya, kaset – kaset video eum-"

Keadaan hening sebentar. Baekhyun mencoba menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Yah, intinya video tersebut adalah miliku. Entah siapa yang menukarkannya."

Mata dan mulut Baekhyun kali ini bekerja sama dengan cepat membentuk huruf O yang bulat. Wajahnya memerah dan tangannya tak bisa dikontrol untuk meremas selimut yang ada diranjang uks.

"Ka-kau, KAU MESUM!" Baekhyun mulai memukul bantal uks yang ada di dekatnya ke arah kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang belum siap akan pukulan bantal membuatnya jatuh dan menimpa tubuh Baekhyun.

"JANGAN APA – APAKAN AKU! TOLOONGG!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang.

CKLEK. Pintu uks terbuka.

Chanyeol yang baru saja akan berdiri merasa kerah seragamnya ditarik. Kemudian terlihat Kris Saem yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku."

Dan berakhirlah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di ruangan milik Kris. Keduanya menunduk dan tidak berani menatap Kris yang membawa wadah plastik merah berisikan berpuluh – puluh cd video laknat.

"Pertama. Chanyeol, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau membawa ini ke sekolah?"

"Kris hyu- Saem, saya membawa itu semua karena kalah bermain taruhan dengan Kai."

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Kedua. Kenapa kau ingin memper-"

"Tidak! Tadi itu tidak sengaja! Kau masuk di waktu yang tidak tepat!"

Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol, "Yak, sunbae sudah kurang ajar pada guru!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Intinya itu tidak disengaja, okay?"

"Baiklah. Ketiga. Kenapa barang pribadi kalian bisa tertukar saat sesi motivasi?"

Kening Chanyeol sempat mengerut kemudian kembali seperti awalnya dengan wajah berseri. "Takdir mungkin."

Kris berdeham, "Keempat. Koleksi video pornomu sangat lengkap ternyata. Berbagai genre ada di situ."

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Kris, "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Yak, sunbae! Sopanlah pada Kris Saem!" Baekhyun lagi lagi menyikut Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hm, Kris Saem, kurasa semua urusan sudah beres. Aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Aku permisi." Chanyeol melengos pergi keluar pintu ruang guru meninggalkan Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Silahkan keluar, urusanmu sudah selesai. Kupastikan gosip mengenai video itu musnah dari sekolah ini." Kris berucap sambil mendudukan diri di mejanya.

Baekhyun turut berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu pergi keluar.

"Dasar bocah."

.

.

.

.

Isi kepalanya memutar kejadian – kejadian di uks satu minggu lalu di mana dia berteriak mesum pada Chanyeol dan memukulnya dengan bantal uks. Kemudian Kris Saem datang melerai mereka berdua lalu membawa mereka ke ruangannya untuk diintrogasi.

Walau masalah 'wadah plastik isi video laknat yang bukan milik adik Byun Baekbeom' sudah selesai dan sudah tersebar siapa sebenarnya pemilik asli video tersebut, tetap saja kisah cinta Baekhyun terpaksa terhenti di situ.

Ia dan Chanyeol tak pernah bertegur sapa lagi.

Bahkan jika Chanyeol bertemu di koridor sekolah dengan Baekhyun, ia segera memutar arahnya dan melakukan olahraga jalan-cepat-untuk-menghindari-Baekhyun. Karena hal itu, Baekhyun pernah sekali langsung berlari ke arah kakaknya kemudian memeluk erat sang kakak dan menangis di dada kakak tercintanya tanpa sadar bahwa Chanyeol ada di samping Byun Baekbeom.

Ugh, mengingat itu, Baekhyun sungguh malu.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan membuat Baekhyun sadar akan lamunannya. Sang pangeran tampannya masuk bersama ratu jahat –julukan yang diberikan pada Luhan dengan hormat oleh Baekhyun. Luhan nampak berbincang dengan Kris Saem, sedangkan Chanyeol mulai berdeham keras untuk mengalihkan semua perhatian pada dirinya.

"Jadi, maksud kami berkunjung kemari adalah menawarkan posisi sebagai pengurus siswa karena siswa kelas tiga akan berhenti minggu depan untuk fokus terhadap ujian, maka diharapkan kalian semua berminat mengikuti seleksi pengurus siswa lusa besok. Tahap sel-"

"Tahap seleksi hanya ada satu jenis, yaitu interview atau wawancara yang akan dipimpin oleh kami berdua." Luhan memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

Hampir semua siswa bersorak karena berharap bisa diinterview oleh Chanyeol. Termasuk Baekhyun. Matanya yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan milik Chanyeol membuat wajahnya memerah. Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum malu padanya.

Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa kisah cintanya akan dimulai lagi setelah sempat _to-be-continue_.

Melihat perlakuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, seseorang di dalam kelas mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang menakutkan. "Bersiaplah Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"Ini untuk memastikan sekali lagi. Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Yun Mae. Tapi bisa berubah menjadi Park Yun Mae jika oppa mau menikah denganku."

"Cita – cita?"

"Menjadi seorang ibu bagi anak – anak kita nanti."

"Bagaimana sikapmu bila ada anggota yang bekerja tidak benar di organisasi ini?"

"Mengatakannya pada oppa siapa orangnya, dan opp–"

"Cukup. Maaf kau ditolak."

Gadis dihadapannya menekuk wajahnya dan pergi sembari menangis.

Haahh..

Helaan nafas yang panjang keluar dari mulut Park Chanyeol yang kini mencoret nama Lee Yun Mae yang ada di nomor 61.

Dari tadi siang hingga kini sudah menjelang sore, sudah enam puluh satu orang yang ia tolak karena jawabannya yang menurutnya aneh – aneh. Ada yang pingsan saat ia baru menanyakan namanya. Ada juga yang ingin diinterview oleh Luhan, bukan dengannya dan marah – marah padanya karena membuat daftar interview yang tidak becus.

"Selanjutnya." Chanyeol berujar lesu.

"Permisi." Suaranya lembut dan manis.

Matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang menunduk di hadapannya kini. "Baekhyun?"

"Iya, aku Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya pelan.

Chanyeol mengecek sekali lagi daftar nama siswa siswi yang harus diinterview. Tidak ada nama 'Byun Baekhyun' di dalamnya.

"Apa kau sudah mendaftarkan diri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Sudah. Kemarin aku meminta Baekbeom hyung untuk mengumpulkannya pada Luhan Sunbaenim. Dan katanya aku mendapat nomor 62"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi nama yang tertera di sini adalah Byun BaekHee"

Baekhyun terperanjat di tempat duduknya. "A-APA?"

"Iya, Byun-Baek-Hee." Chanyeol menekankan nama yang tertera di kertas tersebut sembari tersenyum nakal. Ia tahu pasti Baekbeom berulah dan bekerja sama dengan Luhan untuk mengerjai Baekhyun.

"To-tolong ganti namaku. Itu bukan nama asliku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian membenarkan nama orang dihadapannya ini pada kertas ditangannya. "Baik, mari kita mulai, jawab dengan iya atau tidak. Namamu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Iya"

"Pernah berpacaran?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

"Tidak."

"Punya seseorang yang disukai"

"Iya. Tunggu, apakah pertanyaan interviewnya memang seperti ini?" Baekhyun mulai panik karena tidak bisa menahan wajah merahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol melanjutkan pertanyaan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jawab hanya dengan iya atau tidak. Apakah orang itu aku?"

"Iya. EH MAKSUDKU TIDAK!"

Tangan Baekhyun ditarik berdiri oleh Chanyeol, dan tengkuknya turut ditarik oleh lelaki tinggi tersebut.

CUP

Mata Baekhyun melotot dan tubuhnya lemas. Lain dengan Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya menarik dirinya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Selamat, kau diterima menjadi pacarku."

Kemudian Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya yang masih lemas keluar ruang siswa.

"Selanjutnya nomor enam puluh tiga!"

Pangeran tampan yang sialan.

.

.

.

"Kudengar kau kini berpacaran dengan Chanyeol ya?" Baekbeom membuka mulutnya di depan eomma dan appanya.

"Hyung!"

Eommanya berhenti menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, "Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol temanmu itu Beommi?"

Baekboem mengangguk cepat. "Ya. Dan ibu tolong berhenti memanggilku Beommi!"

Sang ibu tertawa dan menatap suaminya, "Kau tidak memiliki komentar apapun untuk Baekhyun?"

"Bawa Chanyeol ke rumah ini besok. Appa ingin bicara."

Kemudian suasana di ruang makan menjadi tegang. Hening hingga seluruhnya selesai makan dan kedua orang tua dari kakak beradik ini masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Yak hyung! Kau mendapat gosip dari mana sih?"

Baekbeom mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Dari Chanyeol." Kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamar miliknya.

Oh Tuhan, padahal ia baru saja menjadi pacar Chanyeol tadi siang tanpa tau itu bisa disebut sebagai pacar atau bukan. Dan kini sang appa sudah meminta Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya besok.

Ugh, ia berharap pangeran tampannya baik – baik saja besok.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol sunbae!"

Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan santai membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang terengah – engah.

"Ada apa, Baekhee?"

Baekhyun merengut malu, "Yak! Baekhyun bukan Baekhee!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi ada apa Baek?"

"Eum, begini.." Baekhyun terlihat gelisah di tempatnya. "Kau harus ikut pulang ke rumahku hari ini, karena Appa-ku menyuruhmu ke rumah."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. "Oh, baiklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangannya untuk segera ke rumahnya. Ia berbicara apa saja yang disukai dan tidak disukai appanya. Kemudian saat sampai di gerbang rumah, Baekhyun merapihkan penampilan Chanyeol.

"Oke, mari kita masuk."

HE – EUM

Baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah, sang kepala keluarga sudah mengeluarkan aura dan suara seramnya. Namun Chanyeol seakan terbiasa akan hal itu dan malah memeluk tuan rumah.

"Paman! Sudah lama aku tidak kemari. Terakhir kapan ya?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu." Jawab Tuan Byun.

Chanyeol meringis dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Hehehe, itu sudah 259200 detik yang lalu lho paman. Itu sudah lamaaaa sekali."

Tuan Byun tersenyum dan menarik telinga Chanyeol. "Ya dan kenapa kau tidak ke sini kemarin? Aku menunggumu untuk bertanding PS bersamamu dan Baekbeom kau tahu?!"

Baekhyun tercengang atas apa yang ia lihat. Ia sudah membayangkan Chanyeol akan dipukuli, paling parah Chanyeol akan merasakan pisau milik ibunya. Namun kini ia melihat Chanyeol dan Appanya bertanding PS di ruang kerja sang kepala keluarga.

"Kalian tidak mengajakku!"

Baekbeom tiba – tiba masuk dan segera menampar kepala Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Yak! Lihat, aku jadi kalah dari Appamu!"

Baekhyun menarik lengan Baekbeom. "Apa?"

"Hyung, sejak kapan Appa dan Chanyeol sangat dekat?"

Baekbeom tertawa, "Makanya, kalau teman – temanku kemari, jangan hanya mengurung diri di kamar! Ia sudah sering ke sini, kaunya saja yang tidak pernah keluar dari sarangmu!"

"Ck. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja!"

Baekhyun menghentakan kakinya untuk beranjak keluar.

"Baek!"

Sang ayah memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Yang langgeng ya!"

Appanya yang gaul dan menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan ia menyandang sebagai 'Pacar Chanyeol' di sekolah, di rumah, bahkan di kompleknya. Entah seterkenal apa seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dan hampir setiap hari Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya. Bahkan ia lebih hafal letak panci dan wajan di dapur. Dia juga sudah tahu asal – usul nama Baekhee yang merupakan nama panggilannya sewaktu ia kecil.

"Baek, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini. Aku ada urusan."

Itu kalimat terakhirnya sejak dua hari lalu dan kini tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Dan sekarang ia melihat seorang wanita mencium bibir sang pangeran tampannya di sebuah café yang katanya akan menjadi tempat kencan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Hati sialan. Air mata sialan.

PLAK

"PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN!"

.

.

.

.

"Baek, ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam dan kau masih saja belajar. Istirahatlah, eomma sudah cukup puas dengan nilai – nilaimu nak."

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. "Tapi aku belum."

Nyonya Byun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. "Nilaimu sudah 100, kau mau 200 begitu?"

"Mau, itu bisa menambah poinku untuk kesempatan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar."

Mata Nyonya Byun membulat. "Pertukaran pelajar?!"

"Ya. Pertukaran pelajar antara Kyorin di Korea Selatan dengan Kyorin di Jepang."

Nyonya Byun menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kau bisa belajar sepuasmu. Tapi setidaknya sentuh makanan yang sudah dari tadi siang kusiapkan! Kau sudah tidak makan selama dua hari dan hanya minum air putih!"

"Okey, okey. Nanti setelah aku menyelesaikan soal latihan ini."

Nyonya Byun pun beranjak keluar dari kamar putra bungsunya.

Setelah itu, air mata dari mata Baekhyun mulai turun satu persatu, mengalir dengan suara isakan yang terdengar lirih. Kepalanya pusing karena tidak tidur dari kemarin, matanya sangat bengkak dan wajahnya kusut. Lambungnya juga sakit karena tidak mencerna apapun kecuali air.

Semuanya karena satu orang yang hingga kini tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Pangeran tampannya yang berubah menjadi pangeran yang kejam dan suka menyiksa rakyatnya.

Pikiran Baekhyun semakin bercabang hingga semuanya terasa gelap.

.

.

.

.

Sadar dan menemukan dirinya sendiri terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan tangan kanan yang diinfus.

"Kau tak apa?"

Ia merasa dejavu akan kejadian ini.

Matanya terbuka dan menemukan Chanyeol bersama seorang wanita yang lihat saat di mall.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" ucapnya dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya, tidak menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini Baek. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, cepat sembuh."

Pintu tertutup dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memiliki embun di matanya dan siap menurunkan hujan di pipinya kapan saja matanya berkedip.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menemukan wadah plastik berwarna merah dan tertutup kain hitam, sama seperti ketika sesi motivasi yang konyol dahulu.

Dengan ragu ia membuka kain hitam itu, dan melihat isi di dalam wadah plastik itu.

"Foto?"

Foto – foto dengan dua orang anak kecil yang ia yakini salah satunya itu adalah Chanyeol dan seorang lain berkelamin wanita dalam berbagai pose dan tempat.

Dibalik semua tumpukan foto itu, Baekhyun melihat kertas yang dilipat tidak rapih.

Khas Chanyeol sekali.

Ia membukanya

 _Baek, asal kau tahu, perempuan yang ada di foto dan yang kau lihat di mall adalah orang yang sama. Itu adalah kakak keduaku, bukan selingkuhanku. Jadi aku berharap kau bisa berhenti belajar dan kembali menelan makanan bukan hanya air. (aku tahu ini dari Appamu.)_

 _Sejujurnya, saat pertama kali melihatmu di uks waktu itu, rasanya aku sudah menyukaimu. Ingin aku langsung menyatakan cinta, namun Kris Hyung (Kris adalah hyungku yang pertama) dan Appamu menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu terlebih dahulu, memastikan bahwa perasaan ini bukan hanya main – main saja._

 _Dan masalah wadah plastik yang tertukar, kau bisa tahu bahwa itu adalah ulah Kris hyung. Maafkan ulah si naga botak itu. Ia sudah menjadi stalkermu, bahkan ia tahu kau menggunakan jurus – jurus untuk menangkapku dari buku Menarik Cinta Keluar dari Mulut Seseorang milik Baekbeom. Asal kau tahu, buku itu aku yang pinjamkan pada kakakmu karena ia sedang menyukai seseorang._

 _Aku bingung mau menulis apa lagi. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di Korea. Besok aku akan pergi ke New York untuk menyusul Appa dan Eommaku. Dan…_

 _Aku mencintaimu Baekhee!_

 _P.S. nama wanita yang kau kira selingkuhanku itu Yoora_

 _P.S.S. jika aku selingkuh, aku pasti pilih – pilih dan tidak mungkin memilih sejenis Yoora Noona_

 _P.S.S.S. jika kau penasaran siapa seseorang yang disukai Baekbeom, kau bisa temui aku di taman sekolah karena aku masih mengurus surat ijinku._

Dengan menenteng kantung infus, ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan melesat ke arah sekolah dengan taksi.

"Eum, maaf dek, tapi apakah kau kabur dari rumah sakit?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Tolong percepat lagi taksinya! UGH, MACET SIALAN!"

.

.

.

.

Haah

Haah

Hahahaha

Baekhyun terengah kemudia tertawa sembari menangis. Mungkin ia bisa dilihat sebagai pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur dengan tangan kanannya membawa kantung cairan infusnya. Tapi ia sudah tidak perduli lagi. Di taman itu kosong, hanya ada dirinya dan kesedihannya.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berjalan bersama wanita yang merupakan kakaknya, Yoora Noona. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Yoora dan memeluknya.

"Wowow, bukankah seharusnya aku yang dipeluk?"

"Diamlah sialan! Yoora Noona, maafkan aku! Chanyeol sangat tertutup tentang keluarganya padaku, ia tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang keluarganya! Maafkan aku menuduhmu yang tidak – tidak!" Baekhyun terus menerus menangis di pelukan Yoora. Chanyeol yang melihatnya menjadi cemberut dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Noona, tinggalkan kami berdua, nanti aku menyusul."

"Hm, baiklah. Baekhee, noona memaafkanmu kok. Noona pergi dulu ya."

Setelah Yoora pergi, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan.

"Sekarang aku sebagai sunbae-mu menghukum dirimu untuk mengangkat tangan ke atas, dan silahkan bertanya!"

Baekhyun menuruti semua perkataan Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat tangannya lurus ke atas dan berlutut.

"A-hiks-Apa kau akan hiks, hiks, akan pergi ke New Yor-hiks?"

"Ya.. begitulah."

"DAN KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN AKU SELAMANYA DI KOREA?!-hiks"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa yang meninggalkanmu? Aku hanya pergi lima hari untuk menjemput kedua orang tuaku yang akan tinggal di Korea."

"Jadi kau tidak akan tinggal di New York?"

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Baekhee sendirian di sini." Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

Wajah Chanyeol maju perlahan, nafasnya beradu dengan Baekhyun. Bibirnya hampir bersentuhan

–BRUK

Wadah plastik berwarna merah terlempar tepat ke arah kepala Chanyeol dan membuat si pemilik kepala kesakitan.

"SEENAKNYA MEMBAWA ANAKKU KELUAR DARI RUMAH SAKIT! DAN JUGA ABSEN DUA HARI DARI JADWAL TANDING PS! SEKARANG BERANI – BERANINYA MENCIUM ANAKKU?!"

"Lemparanku bagus kan, Paman?"

"Diamlah Jongin! KAU, TANDING PS DENGANKU SEKARANG! KALAU KALAH, JANGAN HARAP BISA BERTEMU BAEKHYUN LAGI!"

"APPA!"

"PAMAN!"

Baekhyun meratap ke arah ayahnya yang kini menarik telinga Chanyeol ke arah luar sekolah. Matanya menangkap wadah plastik merah penyebab gagalnya ia dan Chanyeol berciuman.

Wadah plastik sialan!

.

.

.

.

Sosok menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat tingkah sang adik dengan anggota keluarga Baekhyun.

" _Lihat saja nanti Byun."_

 _Selesai dengan perbuatannya, sosok itu keluar meninggalkan ruang siswa dengan tenang._

 _Melihat perlakuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, seseorang di dalam kelas mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang menakutkan. "Bersiaplah Byun Baekhyun."_

 _di sebuah café yang katanya akan menjadi tempat kencan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._

Ternyata perbuatannya berhasil menyatukan mereka berdua. Ia harus memberitahu eomma dan appanya tentang kejadian ini.

"Eoh, Kris saem? Sedang apa di sini?" seorang siswa lewat dan menyapanya.

"Tidak, hanya menikmati drama yang kubuat."

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
